


From Ianto With Love

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, James Bond References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Even secret agents have time for movie nights
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	From Ianto With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on Tumblr a while ago, remembered that I hadn't posted it here, whoops
> 
> Prompt: things you said that made me feel like shit

“What do you mean James Bond is overrated?” Jack didn’t think Ianto’s tone could be any more aghast. He started to laugh but was cut off by the intensity of Ianto’s gaze. 

“I just don’t get the appeal,” Jack defended, leaning back into the couch. “And I don’t quite get why you’re so into it. You’re literally a secret agent in a suit. A very handsome secret agent in a suit. Why do you need to watch one in the movies?” Jack raised an eyebrow. “Got a crush? Should I be jealous?”

“It’s not that simple,” Ianto protested, blushing bright red. “It’s more than the suit and the guns and the bravado.” 

“Oh, I’ve got bravado,” Jack grinned. He leaned over to try and get some of the popcorn Ianto had made for their impromptu movie night, but Ianto yanked the bowl away. Jack pouted. “Fine. So what is it? The car? It is a rather nice car.” Ianto nodded in agreement, then shook his head. 

“No, it’s just-” he sighed. “I can’t explain it. If you watched the films and didn’t get it, then there’s no hope for you.”

“Oh, I never actually saw any of them,” Jack said casually. Ianto’s eyes went wide, and Jack took advantage of his distraction to steal a handful of popcorn. 

“None of them?” Jack shook his head. “Then you have no right to call James Bond overrated.” Ianto stood, taking the popcorn away with him. “Now, it’s settled. We’re going to have a Bondathon. And when we’re finished, I daresay you’ll have changed your tune.”

“All of them?” Jack asked, belatedly wondering what he’d gotten himself into. Ianto smirked. 

“All of them.” 

(They made it halfway through From Russia With Love before falling asleep in a pile of limbs and popcorn kernels.)


End file.
